Misstep
by Katieelessar
Summary: PostMelidaDaan. It’s ObiWan’s first mission with his master after being reunited after the events of MelidaDaan. However, a slight misstep causes a certain Jedi to have a few difficulties along the way. Epilogue finally up!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Misstep _

_Author: Katieelessar_

_Rating: G_

_Time Period: JA, Obi-Wan's 14_

_Characters: Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon_

_Category: Drama/Fluff_

_Summary: Post-Melida/Daan. It's Obi-Wan's first mission with his master after being reunited after the events of Melida/Daan. However, a slight misstep causes a certain Jedi to have a few difficulties along the way._

_Author's Note: Writer's block has kept me from writing my WIP To Choose Between, so this little idea popped up out of nowhere and I decided to take a stab at a hurt/comfort/little Obi's sick fic. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Misstep **

Obi-Wan Kenobi grasped the ends of his thick scarf and pulled it tighter around his neck, emitting a small frothy sigh of agitation. His companion looked down from his large height to see the Padawan learner staring gloomily at the sky. The frigid wind of the mountains had whitened his skin and tingled his nerves so that each gust of driving air felt like a million pinpricks of pain scattering in and about any open pockets. Try as the youth might, shivering did nothing to quench the winter's chill nor did the three layers of thick clothing he had put on prior to this 'short' walk around the mountain paths.

He and his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had arrived on Irid only three days prior but to him it had felt like eternities. The days had been spent with nothing but research, elongated meetings of bureaucrats and grand feasts of nearly inedible food—from Obi-Wan's point of view at least—and this walk through glaciers and ice unknown was the last thing to drive his nerves to the edge.

But he kept to himself, remaining silent and observant while his master conversed with the politicians and pleased them as being someone who at least enjoyed the little walk. Obi-Wan knew he should be doing a better job being the steadfast learner that Jedi apprentices' were so notorious for, but every time he tried to stand a little taller or raise his chin a little higher, the brusque wind would snap it back down or push him back. Thus, here he was, on his first mission with Qui-Gon since Melida/Daan and Telos, trying to be the perfect padawan when all the elements were subduing any attempts of that.

As he gazed wearily up at the sky, he felt his master's eyes staring at him. If his face would have allowed it, a small flush rose in his cheeks and he quickly looked down in shame. Perfect, Kenobi, just perfect. He thought bitterly. You've made it evident enough that you would rather spend your time somewhere else than with your master, yet again. Well you better do something quickly or Qui-Gon will see it as disobedience.

Obediently, he willed himself to stand up straighter and gazed across his master to the jabbering Prime Minister of Irid. The Irinian had luckily not noticed Obi-Wan's lack of attention and continued to talk of the history of the great falls they were passing and how the _I'tehl_ river they were about to cross was the largest and fastest raging river in the city. Obi-Wan made sure his focus was placed entirely on the politician, questioning when it was needed, commented when the time seemed befitting and finally doing something that respected his master's teachings. He was glad to feel a more relaxed aura from his master after a few minutes of the said activities and he allowed himself to forget the surrounding elements to become actually enthralled with something the minister was saying.

All too soon, they reached the end of the trail and began to head back down the descending and winding footpaths to the river. The steep climb was easy enough for Jedi who had had years of balance training at hand, but the icy ground and steep incline was harder to tread for the Irinian leader and his associates. The two guards that had followed them had been slightly more pragmatic than their superiors by wearing spike clad boots and steadied some of the Irinian's with their balance and the Prime Minister and his assistant were left to the Jedi.

At one point, Obi-Wan had ended up walking next to the leader of the Irid and was appropriately placed to be his 'balance.' The old Irinian was grateful for the Padawan's concern and assurance and, once situated, began making their careful descent down the cliff side.

Obi-Wan glanced at his master behind him and gave a small grin. The older Jedi looked like an overgrown giant compared to the tiny Irinian assistant. The meekly-looking man hobbled like an unsure kitten down the slope, never certain whether the next step would be just as solidly as the last. Qui-Gon was ready to place a steady hand on the man's shoulder, should the need arise but Obi-Wan found the whole thing a little funny. He turned away again, but not before he saw the vague action of his master rolling his eyes. His small grin spread and a whisper of a chuckle reached his lips.

They were nearly to the flat riverbank when everything went, what Obi-Wan would later recall as, entirely wrong.

He did not hear the scraping of the boots but he would later remember that perhaps it was during one particular gust of wind that it had occurred and his thick clothing had hindered his hearing. Even so, he was deaf to the chaos around him and it was not until the Irinian assistant bumped into the Prime Minister and cased the three to fall down the cliff did he realize something terribly wrong had happened.

All of a sudden, he felt himself rolling quickly down the rough and choppy skin. Bruises and cuts marred any open skin as he tried to place his incoherent mind into action. The coldness of his skin seemed to place his nerves on fire, rather than numb them and every bump or jostle was magnified in pain. But he had to forget all of that. If he didn't act quickly, the three tumbling forms would end up soaking in the water below that was so cold it seemed only seconds away from freezing.

He swiftly rolled onto his feet from his back and did a half dive half roll to his left where the assistant was. Using the Force and his own strength, he pulled the man to a beleaguered halt and had him sit there as his master came up. Without another thought, he flew down the hill to the Prime Minister who had not yet been able to stop his descent and was moving at a dangerous speed towards the raging currents of the _I'tehl_. Using a Force enhanced run, Obi-Wan sped just as quickly over the icy terrain just as the man was seconds away from falling into the speeding river.

_Yes_, he said to himself as he grasped onto the man's cloak, but a split second later his heart filled with an overwhelming amount of dread. He quickly realized his mistake just as he began to topple over the side of the cliff bank. The ice the minister had landed on was firm and solid with the ground below it as a foundation but the ice Obi-Wan had stepped onto only had the illusion of being deeper than it was. With a sickening crackle and pop, the facsimile ground fell beneath him and he fell headlong into the icy river below.

TBC…

* * *

_A/N: This is just random garbage and it won't be some long epic. Two maybe three chapters will suffice and I will write be writing this whenever I please.: D But if you liked it, please review, they're very encouraging. More Obi bashing ahead….and emotional fluff, so fret not. :)_

_Kind Regards,_

_K.Elessar_


	2. Chapter 2

_Backtrack to Chapter One for Summary, Author's Note and so on._

_Responses on the bottom._

* * *

Chapter Two:

Body racking with violent shivers, Obi-Wan threw the last layer of his clothes onto the 'fresher floor and slid into the steaming shower. His hands shook so violently that he could hardly turn the knobs to make the water warmer, but his attempts finally availed him, and he succeeded in making the temperature as high as it would go, waiting a for a few prolonged moments while the hot water melted the ice around his skin.

It took some time before his body registered the heat of the water but when it did, it flamed red and pink. He quickly turned off the water and stepped out to dry himself in one of the far too small towels of the 'fresher.

Irinians, he noted idly, were a race of people whose minds were not only small and thin but their bodies as well for they were a small people, never standing above five feet high in height but whose…ego, for lack of a better word, was similar to that of a Hutts. For Qui-Gon, the height difference was nearly three feet or so, and Obi-Wan found himself feeling quite tall despite his short stature.

They were not intimidated by him or Qui-Gon, or even anything towards the two Jedi. Of course Qui-Gon had had his share of compliments, questions of the Jedi life, his lightsaber, the Force and so on but the Irinians had never been so inclined to ask the apprentice what it was like for him. Not that Obi-Wan minded, he found it difficult to talk to anyone besides the Prime Minister—but it was apart of a general negligence that irked him in many more aspects than lack of consideration. This towel was such a tangible example. Not only was it far too coarse and itchy but so undersized that even a Jawa would have a difficult time using it as a scarf. It was unsuitable, even for a Jedi.

And it did nothing to warm his still trembling body. Well if he put on some clothes quickly maybe he could warm up…especially when the Dining Hall would be below zero the entire time. Oh yes, he thought sarcastically, _that_ would help matters.

As he wiped away the last droplets of dampness, he began to accurately assess the damage he had caused himself whilst falling into the—as he recalled it—excuse for a river, _I'tehl_. It was more like a death trap waiting to ensnare any prey with it claws of too cold-to-be-natural water and currents. It had taken him some struggling to pull himself to the surface once he broke through the thin layer of ice but he was eventually able to swim to shore and be pulled up by his master and a few guards. Though, in the process, he had earned a rather nasty cut on his forehead from the sharp ice, but, at the time, he could hardly feel it. He could hardly feel anything at all until they reached the capital grounds and he was met with a different air than one of cold.

_This is wonderful Kenobi,_ he badgered. Just brilliant. Not only have you made a complete fool out of yourself in front of the Prime Minister and his politicians _and_ your master, you've sported a nasty cut that will go wonderfully with the Council when you return back to the Temple and they'll want to know what happened, why Qui-Gon couldn't help you more, why you were so clumsy, and on top of all of that, if that wasn't enough, you've shown that you cannot even do a simple task of walking down a hill without falling. Bruck had been right, Oafy-Wan indeed…

His stomach churned but, try as he might, he could not abandon the sickening realization. His attempts were futile, he would always be left with this lingering knife of Bruck's still wretched deeply into his back, and no matter how hard he reached, he would never fully retrieve it; the pain, the guilt, the loss would always be there.

_Maybe he was right, maybe there was some truth in those childhood taunts. _Maybe I never really was meant to be a Jedi. I can train, I can learn, I can do everything that is asked of me, but when the time comes, I will never be able to act like a Jedi, think like a Jedi, _be_ a Jedi. But why in the Force's name, did Qui-Gon take me back?

He realized that this was not the first time he doubted his master's and his decision. Telos had left them together again, as Master and Padawan, and in the beginning he had found a new sense of direction, completeness, content, but these past few months had been wearing…wearing to the point of bone driving exhaustion. He had to constantly watch himself, be the perfect Padawan, gain back what he had lost, rekindle old alliances, so many things, but most of all , regain that trust he had lost so dearly on Melida/Daan. Slowly, oh so slowly were they igniting that small flame again, but for Obi-Wan, it was very unsatisfying and unnerving.

Patience, he told himself, patience. Honor something you have learned. Even if you don't become the greatest Knight the Order has seen, you at least pushed aside your past and looked ahead at your new prospect.

But was it really worth it?

_Stop it_, he demanded. You're wasting time even _thinking_ about it. You cannot have your master waiting, Force, that's the last thing you want, isn't it?

His stomach roiled again and he realized it was not from his thoughts, but his head. He found that he was now in front of the mirror in his room, staring at his clothed and pale self. His eyes burned with a fire, the bluest part of a flame and his whole body looked like it had been wrung of all water.

It didn't take him long to know that he did not just feel bad, he felt awful.

Stark raving awful.

He ran a shaky hand through his still damp hair and sighed as his stomach knotted and turned with an uncoiled snake reeling around in it. His whole body was beginning to shake more violently, though he was not cold. To the contrary his skin felt like a furnace. He knew he was sick, but the knowledge did little to quench the illness from passing through.

_I ought to tell, Qui-Gon_, he thought and quickly pushed it aside. No, there was no reason to burden his master yet. It was only a chill and Qui-Gon needed to keep his attention on the mission, not his Padawan's childish illness. Obi-Wan absently decided he would go to sleep earlier tonight and make sure not to overexert himself for the next few days.

Patience, he told himself again. Patience.

He looked up at the mirror of the 'fresher, made one last quick observation of his unusually pallid self before slipping into the common room where Qui-Gon was waiting.

The Jedi Master looked up at the pale apprentice with an eye of concern but could not wholly pinpoint what was wrong with his Padawan. Through their light bond he felt nothing particularly wrong, and he was more thoroughly convinced when a small smile stretched across the youth's lips. Well if he was sound enough to smile…he thought, and it was not often that Obi-Wan graced anyone with his smile, least of all his master.

He was well aware that there was still some rigidness in their bond, and it would take them several more missions and months to redeem back the full flow they had had before, but he would take it one with full staunchness this time, there would be no negligence nor coldness as he had so foolishly done previously. Nevertheless he wished his Padawan would not feel so uncomfortable in his presence.

'Ready, Obi-Wan?'

'Yes, Master.'

As Obi-Wan passed through the door, Qui-Gon gave a concerned glance into the slightly glassy eyes. He tugged slightly on the bond.

'I'm alright, Master.' Obi-Wan said, meeting his eyes.

Qui-Gon nodded slowly and followed his apprentice out of the threshold and down the hall.

* * *

_A/N: Wow I didn't realize I would get so many reviews for one tiny chapter. I must be doing something I'm not realizing! Well thank you all very, very much! This chapter was fun for little ol' me to write. Emotional angst….for lack of a better word. :D Hope you all enjoyed! More to come!_

_Kind Regards,_

_K.Elessar_

_The Dancing Cavalier: I know, we all love Obi-Wan's willingness to save everybody! Thank you for your comment!_

_ManlyHunger: I'm glad you liked! Hope this chapter sufficed!_

_Starfish: Yep, we see so many of those stories with Obi-Wan wanting to please. He pleases me enough, isn't that enough for him:) Glad you liked!_

_YamiTai: Hmm you're already trying to guess my end? Well then I'll just have to put some odd twists and turns in here, won't I:)_

_SFGrl: Hope this chapter was enough. More to come! Thanks for your review!_

_Child-of-the-Dawn: I know, there's so much suspense. Sadly there will be no more falling into rivers for our Padawan. But glad you're at the edge of your seat. :)_

_Out Of Phase: Patience, patience….Hope this quenched your anxiety!_

_A. NuEvil: Yep, random garbage. Glad you're reading though:D_

_Nelarun: I know, ouch, poor Obi! His courage is always so funny! You're very welcome and thank_ you for your review!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Finally! Another chapter! Review replies on the bottom._

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

'Padawan Kenobi, I must impress upon you how grateful I am for your rescue earlier today. Please, the least I can do is allow you to sit beside me in the Grand Hall. I much desire to speak with you and you, Master Qui-Gon, upon the matters of the Yurqay system…'

Prime Minister Asdir gestured towards the deeply carved chairs that sat on either side of his throne-like one and Obi-Wan sat heavily onto the cushioned seat. He was glad that he was finally sitting down; it helped solve some of the dizziness in his head but his stomach still rolled and rattled rebelliously. The aroma of cooking foods in the kitchens adjoined to the hall swept over the room in a flood, not helping his already bogged down head. He was unhappy to hear Asdir call for order immediately and the food was served. Qui-Gon gave him a concerned glance as the apprentice's breath hitched a mark but was soon distracted by the intuitive Prime Minister and his waiters and he pushed his unease from his mind for later.

Obi-Wan didn't think he could drink let alone eat anything and his stomach groaned even more when a plate of green and brown matter was placed in front of him. Even while not ill, the food looked vile to him. What should he do?

The Irinians began to eat vigorously, talking in their own tongue between breaks and paying no attention to the Padawan. So much for thanks, he thought and slid a glance to Qui-Gon who was in a deep conversation with the Prime Minister.

Politicians were never whom they seemed, he thought. They lead you one way, make you need what you think you want and then, turn your back on your entirely. It wasn't that he was sorry he had—most probably—saved the Minster's life, it was rather the fact that he had yet again given something of himself and he did not get the recognize he thought he ought to receive. Even a kind gesture or sincere word would suffice, but he had only received a few well phased, eloquent and static words that could have been said as if Obi-Wan had given the leader a few thousand credits or saved a runaway _Ren'el_ dog from the leader's hunting pack. It made no difference to him what so ever.

Obi-Wan pulled his thought away of his sulking back to his plate again…or rather, two plates. Had someone added another one to his side or was this the same one? Double? Yes it appeared to be the same food—or lack of—in the same revolting colors and patterns. His eyes tumbled and twisted like an acrobat in his eyes, making his head tumbled with the images like swirling wine. He unconsciously placed his hands on his head to try to stop the turning. Force, he felt so hot.

'Obi-Wan?' A concerned voice sounded from the haze. With a forceful push of strength he was able to lift his eyes from the table to his Master's face…faces, he corrected.

'Are y…'lright?' The voice asked and instinctively he nodded…not a good idea, the ground teetered drastically until the ceiling was the ground and the other way around.

'Prime Minister Asdir has requested that we give him and his company a demonstration. I would typically say 'no' but he has said that it would greatly benefit those who are not as…attuned to the ways of the Jedi. Plus,' Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a rare smile, 'I know we haven't had the time to practice our sparring and you look like you could use the exercise, my Padawan. Do you think you are up to it?'

No, Obi-Wan thought, but I'll do it.

'Of course, Master. Anything his highness Asdir requests.' He wondered if sarcasm could be noted when the voice sounded monotone and sickly. Well, from Qui-Gon's raised eyebrows he was sure he made some effect…

'After dinner. We will go to the gardens.'

'Yes, Master.'

Qui-Gon went to return to his seat as Asdir came back again from another table and all too soon was he bogged down in an earnest conversation with the politician.

Obi-Wan blinked a few times, trying to pull onto the faint threads of awareness that seemed to be fluttering away from his grasp. He vaguely remembered something Qui-Gon used to say about their abilities…what was it? Oh yes, it should not be used in vain attempts to impress, intimidate or deceit. Should he dare remind his master of this, or not worry?

He was not given the time to decide for, only a few moments later, Asdir had decided the meal was quite complete—though plates were still being served—and called for everyone to come downstairs and onto the verandas while the Jedi would go down below into a courtyard in the gardens for their 'act'. The room was soon filled with shuffling, mumbling conversations and complaints and a boisterous Prime Minister whose excitement was of a five-year olds receiving a well anticipated toy.

As Obi-Wan joined the crowd, walking beside his master, he was discreet to notice the respected looks a few Irinians gave him….a few. The majority of the furred beings were less inclined to show him any revere at all, and did not avail in any attempt to conceal their…jealousy? Was that what he was picking up?

Jealousy of what? What have I done to deserve their cold stares and unwavering aloofness, he thought bitterly. Couldn't they see that he was feeling quite awful as he was and their stares, let alone this demonstration, was not helping him at all? Where did their cruel passiveness come from? He could find no pinpoint reason for it and had to shrug it off quickly for he too soon found himself outside in the cold evening air, and a chill spread over him faster than a Malia on its prey. The wind bit, gnawed and pricked all over his skin until he thought he surely must look like a walking apparition, not only dead from being eaten alive but his once flushed skin had turned as white as the pale moonlight.

Force, let him beat me quickly, he thought as his earlier thoughts of the day returned to him. Let him beat me so I can humiliate myself in front of him, then maybe he'll notice me for what I'm worth and toss me away. Perhaps the Irinians will be inclined enough to allow a Jedi to join their surliness society and I can brood for the rest of my life.

He placed a hand to his iced forehead. Where were these thoughts coming from? He didn't want to leave the Jedi, he loved his master, respected him more than anyone else he knew, and these stares should not be bothering him so…ah, the fever. It was taking its time to bring take him down, starting with the mind before shutting down the body. Another lesson of patience, he thought ironically, and this time, coming from himself and not a mentor...

* * *

...He lost, but how, he did not know. The whole episode had been in fragments, like the remnants of a memory being played in the present. The next half hour had been spent with the silenced hush of the small crowd, occasionally broken by a sly comment or sarcastic remark, but no one choose to correct them; a night wind had started up again and blew around the cold crowd and opponents, no one, however, had felt as cold as he did the entire time. He couldn't be certain for he felt entirely numb, but he thought that his teeth had been shattered from all of his shivering. And the faint shuffling of feet and hymn of two drawn lightsabers completed the assembly as the entertainment, the dance of weightless—or in his case, arduous— recitalists, the river of constant motion, the duel between friend and foe. 

He was still dimly aware that he was still lying on the ground, heaving his chest from the exertion, his limbs shaking from the effort he had placed on them. Not again, he begged, not again. His fingers loosely found the switch that deactivated his 'saber and the blade died. He was aware of the awe hushed sound that had settled on the audience from above but hardly cared. He wanted to slip into the cracks of the earth right now and let it all just go away.

'Padawan.' He heard his voice being called from above, countless times but did nothing to respond. This was it, his fevered mind realized; Qui-Gon would never want him again for this.

* * *

'Padawan?' Qui-Gon's worry grew more and more as Obi-Wan did not respond to him but stared up at the sky with unseeing and fire-glazed eyes. He reached out with a hand to grasp the shoulders, but recoiled at the last moment when he felt heat burn his skin. Why had he not noticed this before? His whole skin was red and flamed, as if it had been burned by the sun, even his eyes were bright with a fire, the deepest bluest part of it. What had stopped him from noticing this before? Ah, yes his terrible insight that had stopped him from saving Obi-Wan from leaving the Order. The same mistake that had not allowed him to see Xanatos' betrayal, move passed it and wallowing away in self-pity for a decade or so. He, not to any amazement, felt angry, but not at all with Obi-Wan or Xanatos, nothing had been their fault. It was his, all his and no matter how many years passed; the pain would never release its hold. Tender, it may be, like an open wound, nearly healing but never completely closed. 

He turned his attention away from his revelations and found that Obi-Wan had pulled himself to his feet and was staring incoherently at him.

'Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan you're sick.' He stated bluntly and the head nodded lethargically, as if he did not care.

'You didn't tell me.' He began to move to hold the youth still but Obi-Wan quickly stepped aside.

'I—' He began but suddenly his stomach rebelled worse than ever, a war of constraints now slowly losing its own battle and he made a dash, with panicking eyes from the view of concerned his master and the confused Irinians, as far as his feet would carry him before promptly heaving himself dry onto the grassy ground.

_You fool_, he thought, before the world around him blackened.

It was not long before Qui-Gon came following and found an unconscious and fever burdened apprentice strewn on the ground.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: What a horrible writer I am, making you guys wait so long. I tried to make this chapter a little distorted and…choppy to kind of give the effect of Obi-Wan's….er, sickness. Well the way he saw it at least. I think it worked….but we will see. Thank you all for your reviews! They help loads! Chapter Four, coming up soon, don't worry! 

Kind Regards,

K.Elessar

**YamiTai**: I'm glad you forgot! Hee hee, I'll surprise you even more then! I don't even know where this could go? I'm thinking about making it really long, writing a sequel of just ending it soon. We shall see, won't we:) Glad you liked!

**SFGrl** Hooray! Another chapter completed too! LOL. Thank you for your comment!

**Starfish:** Thank you:) I love some H/C here and there too! Writing it is always even more wonderful because you know it came straight from your hand! Glad you're liking it so far!

**Out Of Phase**: Impatient one, you will just have to find out how this story turns out, won't you? It may be some long epic, it may end soon…we will see! Oh, and Obi-Wan snuggling is only for me! You can't have him! Hee hee.

**Rieyeuxs**: You may have some more! I'm glad you want some, don't forget to share it with the other reviewers too! LOL

**Nelarun**: You've just been reviewing all of my stuff haven't you? Well thank you for allll of your comments, they really help! I'm glad you like this enough to review, I will not fail you! Hee hee. Thank you!

**StarDrifter**: Thank you for your comment with 'A Question of Doubt' you really helped pull be out of my ify phase. :) Thank you loads for the wonderful cookie and ice cream. I munched on them as I was writing this chapter… a bit hard when one has to write about a certain some doing…er, the opposite. Ha, but thank you!

**Laura of Maychoria**: Glorious one, you reviewed me! How honored I feel. :) Don't you just LOVE mush? My greatest past time to read, write and ponder about. Thanks for you review! It got me m-o-t-i-v-a-t-e-d! Hee hee. Oh, I think Obi-Wan doesn't have to tell…Qui-Gon's seen enough to get the idea that Obi-Wan's…er, not so good. Thanks for your review!

**Faramir**: Thank you! Love your screen name by the way. I was once a Faramir/Boromir fan who spent many hours writing countless tales about them and their brotherhood. I'm glad you liked this and thanks for the wonderful little comment!


	4. Chapter 4

_See chapter one for disclaimer, notes, summary, etc, etc._

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

The foremost problem one had while laying idly in a sweat drenched bed, fevered with a illness was the fact that the hours were either spent in deep, dreamless or nightmarish sleeps or long, slow moments of introspect and thoughtfulness.

Sadly for Obi-Wan, the latter was taking its toll on him.

His fitful state of unconsciousness had broken a few hours earlier into a deep sleep before he surfaced to the top of wakefulness and found himself quite incoherent but at the same time very much alive and aware. He found that he had been moved, to the healer's ward as he had first assumed, but to his sleep couch that had been the only familiar object since he arrived three weeks prior. He was alone, and had been alone for several hours now, and nothing but his fraught breathing and the soft chiming of the chrono that came every hour bejeweled the silence of the room.

Qui-Gon was nearby and occupied, from what he felt through their tentative bond.

He had come in earlier that afternoon, when the Padawan was still half asleep and told him he had a meeting with the Prime Minister and his advisers in an hour, but he would be back as soon as possible. That had been three hours ago and he had still not returned.

Tied up with the politics, Obi-Wan presumed miserably. As much as he hated to admit it, he would rather stand through a tedious meeting with these politicians then lay abed with a fever. At least he would be doing _something_. This idle laying around would drive him insane, he was sure of it, and then Qui-Gon would have to give him up because he was too mentally ill to move on with his training.

_Right, Kenobi_, he thought sardonically, _and Yoda's a Sith…_

But he doubted he could lay here for another hour, especially with these thoughts as his only company. He needed to do something, if only for a little while.

He rolled onto his side and saw the shades to the large windows of the quarters were still tightly shut. Grey sunlight filtered through the tiny cracks and cool breeze slipped through the openings just a fervently.

Would it be so bad for him to sit out there for a few minutes and see the sun? He hadn't the chance since…Force, two days ago in the evening when he and Qui-Gon had sparred. He scowled at the miserable memory but forced it from his mind. He had already examined, re-examined, torn and put back together what he should and should not have done that night two days ago.

Such was the benefit of idle thoughtfulness.

But there were times when the 'man of action' within him called for its release and right now, it was calling him to step out into the morning sunlight and shed some of the heat that was bottled up inside of him—regardless of what logic told him for it was telling him his sickness would worsen if he did.

Another impulsive move, he thought and slipped out of the heated covers.

The air was cooled around him from the open window and grew cooler as he opened the shaded doors to the back patio. It was small and conventional, offering its attendants a spare view of the large gardens that circled the capital grounds while most of the view was taken up by the rather large and frozen lake. He had learned from that past two days that the _I'tehl_ river had been manipulated from its course to empty into this large manmade lake, courtesy of Asdir and his advisers. The entire garden was ironic, while boasting lush trees and a sundry of different plant types, it also held a lake unmade by man at all, used for his own private uses and enjoyment.

_Another reason why the Irinians despise Jedi company_, he noted, we would rather spend our days in the nature of the Force than the large contraptions they've built. No wonder they're so jealous. They know that the life of simplicity far succeeds the one of metal and wheels, if only they would do something about it, then there would never be any quarrels.

But such was the nature of life; always a bundle of conflicts that meshed together into one uniformity of problems succeeding one problem.

Such was his situation currently. Melida/Daan only counting for one of the many. Telos, another topic that had not been mentioned since it occurred, and then the varies of minute things that made the whole world to Obi-Wan. His wanting to please, do everything to show his master he was the bright Padawan many were inclined to take him for, the learner who would take on any task without question. He wanted to be able to spar with Qui-Gon and not feel like he was constantly being scrutinized for every mistake he noted himself.

He only wanted a friend, a companion he could talk to about anything and everything, but felt that he could never achieve from his master if they kept this distance.

_And it all starts with you_, he thought, you should have told Qui-Gon you were feeling ill, show some trust, but instead you kept it from him and this is where your silly mistake has left you.

He sighed and placed his elbows on the ice covered railings of the veranda, ignoring the chill that crept up his arms.

He needed to talk to Qui-Gon, he realized and not a moment too soon. Everything from the minute detail of this mission and even before had told him that their long delayed conversation from Melida/Daan was overdue. He had to tell him this, everything he had just thought, he had to tell Qui-Gon, whether he wanted to hear it or not, whether he would be looked down from it, he had to tell him.

Idly he pulled out his polished stone from his pocket with cold hands and immediately felt its ever-lasting warmth roll beneath his fingers. The tangible presence of their trust eased his heart a little with its gentle company. It helped reinforce his courage by a few notches, but not enough to make it as strong as steel.

Nobody said it would be easy, but it had been ignored long enough.

Why did it take him so long to fully recognize it?

'I wonder whose judgment you have consented to follow that has led you from your bedroom to this chilled death trap. Was it the Irianians or my own?' A questioning voice sounded from behind him, making him start.

_Blast_, he thought, he was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't feel his master's presence.

But nor did his master make himself known beforehand. How long had the man been standing there?

Obi-Wan turned around shamefully, slipping the rock back into his pocket.

'Forgive me, Master, it was neither but my own. I was feeling too overheated in my bed and I thought that the weather would…ease that a little.'

'Ah.' _Ah_? Obi-Wan thought as the foreign word entered his mind. When had Qui-Gon ever said that before? Was he angry at all at his disobedience or rather, amused by it?

'Well, my Padawan.' Qui-Gon continued and moved forward, himself knowing that it was the latter that filled his heart. 'I do not want you catching a chill again so I must ask you to come back inside. I have some important news to share with you as well.'

'Of course, Master.' Obi-Wan followed immediately and found his room was as cold as the air outside. Blast, he thought again, he had forgotten to close the door. When would he learn to become more insightful with his actions?

Should I talk to him now? No, no, he realized. His master looked tired and did not have the time to stay long. No it would have to wait when the moment was--

'I hope you're quite comfortable under all of those blankets. Minister Asdir felt that stripping the entire capital of Irid of its blankets was required to repay you.'

He was interrupted by the sonorous voice and looked up from his bed. He cracked a smile, quite literally, for he tasted the metallic tinge of blood float into his mouth, and turned his weary gaze back to the man beside his bed.

'Will you give him my gratitude the next time you see him, Master?' He asked hoarsely. How had it gotten so scratchy? _Ah yes, the heat from the fever…again…_

'I will.' Qui-Gon reached out carefully and placed a cool hand on the burning forehead. He thought for a moment as he lay his hand on the skin that a wisp of steam rose into the air, but it was only an illusion. Still, he nearly flinched from the hot iron skin and drew away to pour his flushed apprentice a glass of water.

'Thank you,' he murmured and drank eagerly from the given cup until not even a drop remained. The water cooled his insides for a moment, a grand moment at that, before drying up in the warm fever again. He nearly moaned as another chill caught him and made him shiver under the damp covers.

'Is the window troubling you, Padawan?' Qui-Gon keenly aware of the discomfort Obi-Wan was feeling.

'Yes!' He moaned but then peeled back some of the covers from his neck. 'Wait, no, don't close it, it's too hot.' He moaned again and pulled the blankets tighter around him. 'Now i-it's to—o co-cold, pl-please cl-close it.' He said through shaking teeth.

Qui-Gon would have smiled if he had not been so worried about the current state of his apprentice. Despite his following pleads, Qui-Gon kept the window tightly shut and moved back to stand beside the bed.

'I want you to go back to sleep, Obi-Wan. You look too tired to stay awake and I think from this little abscond to the window has been enough for one day. I will tell you the news later. Right now, I would like you to sleep.' Knowing that the boy was about to argue he pushed, none too nicely, a large sleeping suggestion into the incoherent mind. Immediately the glassy eyes were laden with the burden of sleep and a large yawn came from his mouth.

'Ow,' he mumbled. 'Hurts….to yawn…' He slowly, very slowly peeled open one sleep induced eye and started pointedly at Qui-Gon. 'You're doing this.'

'Doing what?'

'This…' He whispered it so softly that Qui-Gon wasn't sure if any sound had come from the boy's mouth for a second later, he was breathing rhythmically in his song of sleep.

'That's it, Obi-Wan, sleep now. We can have our talk later.' He lightly caressed the relaxed cheek with the back of his hand before slipping out of the room.

_And he didn't only mean about the mission…_

* * *

A/N: This was a filler chapter because I couldn't think of anything better. I'm figuring on ending this soon. Maybe…one more chapter or two. I'll be surprising you (hopefully) at the end, but don't try guessing in case you ruin it! Thank you all your reviews! I don't have time for individual replies this time but thank you so much! They really help!

Kind Regards,

K.Elessar


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer and summary at the beginning._

_Review replies on the bottom._

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

Qui-Gon started from his light doze to the sound of insistent knocking upon the door. It took him a moment to orient himself—the drink that had been passed around at the meeting earlier that day had been a little too strong for the human system—and when he finally did, was a struggle for him to right himself up from his sleep couch and pull himself to his feet. At first, he did not know whether it was the rumbling of thunder sounding in the night sky around them—for a storm had been persistent for quite some time with its brilliant blue flashes of light and light snow fall. But it was only a split second later that he realized the rumbling was, in fact, coming from the door, and he wearily turned on the ceiling light to a dim sheen before making his way to answer the impatient awaiting visitor.

He looked over at Obi-Wan who was still sleeping deeply under the large mound of thick blankets, and was concerned to note that the body still shook slightly with the cold. _Blast the boy and his rashness_, he thought while his heart twisted in sympathy. He should know better than to do something so foolish, going outside when he was still ridden with a fever. What had he been thinking? Qui-Gon did not need the light to be confident to make out that the usually fair skin of his apprentice was paler than it always was, and that those circles beneath the eyes were not only from a lack of sleep.

Qui-Gon let out a silent sigh before walking down the hallway to the front door and palming it open. He made a note to check on his Padawan as soon the business at hand was dealt with.

A young Irinian servant stood at the door, quivering slightly as he stared up at the large Jedi man with a slight look of annoyance on his face.

Upon looking at the boys reaction, Qui-Gon carefully concealed his earlier aggravation and placed a kind smile on his face.

'Yes, may I help you?'

The boy nodded slowly, staring fixated at Qui-Gon's lightsaber but shook himself out of his reverie as he remembered his place and handed the large man a large stack of data sheets.

'The Prime Minster Asdir, requested that you take these and look over them for the meeting tomorrow morning.' He said in a rush.

Qui-Gon accepted the bundle and nodded. He had known that this was most likely to occur for not everything had been completed earlier that day at the meeting between the governors. It didn't mean he enjoyed this aspect of the mission, rather, he knew it was coming and it didn't bother him with worry. If Obi-Wan were well, he would have him do this part but….seeing as he was in his current state, there would be none and that, and the last thing he wanted was to burden his Padawan with unneeded worries.

_Which you seem to be doing naturally, Jinn,_ he berated. The boy sees anything that he does as not satisfactory enough, and it's not as if you have tried to move forward to make him feel more comfortable about the way he is.

He brushed away the distracting voice for a moment and directed his attention down to the youth who was beginning to fidget under his silence.

'Is there anything else, little one?'

The boy bit his lip. 'Well, no and yes, Master Jedi, sir. It's not from Mr. Asdir but…' He gazed down at his feet ashamedly, fidgeting madly with a small pouch on his belt. Qui-Gon eyed the little bundle and slowly lowered himself to one knee so that he was at eye-level with the child who was slow in looking back. The silver eyes stared confusedly at the Jedi—for he had expected this to be the last thing for the Jedi to do—and hastily said. 'I--I h-have something for your ill friend.'

He searched quickly for the strings that held the small package on his belt and untied it with nimble hands before holding it out to Qui-Gon. 'I—I watched you fight with your glowing swords and…it was so wizard! I felt bad that your friend is really sick now and I know that when I'm sick my Mamma will make me something special to make me feel better. Will this help him feel better?'

Qui-Gon smiled widely at the little boy's enthusiasm. It never failed to amaze him how quickly Obi-Wan made an icon out of himself when he could. If only he would understand how strong he is viewed to others without feeling like a complete failure.

He carefully took the pouch—which was lighter than he had thought—and met his eyes again with the young boy.

'Thank you,' he said sincerely. 'I will make sure he receives it. Am I allowed to know what's in it?'

Comfortable with the man's tone, the young boy shook his head in glee and practically split his face in half from his large smile.

'Not yet, not until your friend opens it for himself,' he teased. 'And no peeking either.'

Qui-Gon chuckled. 'I wouldn't think of it.'

The young boy nodded earnestly and began to back away down the hall 'Good. I have to go now. Mamma said she's going to making my favorite dinner tonight and I can't be late.'

He waved to Qui-Gon as he began to rise from the ground. 'Goodbye.' He said and scurried off before Qui-Gon could reply.

Qui-Gon smiled to himself as he watched the little feet carry the child out of view, a large smile knowing smile on his lips.

He had no doubt that the Prime Minister had not sent the boy at all, for in fact, the only servants in the house worked during the meal hours and even then, droids did most of the work. Yes, the young child must have found his way into Asdir's office, taken a few pages and found out where the Jedi were quartered so that he would have an excuse when he gave Obi-Wan his gift.

_Well he fooled me for a moment_, Qui-Gon thought amusedly as he went back into their quarters and glanced over the datasheets. Yes, it seemed like this was Asdir's schedule for the rest of the week—associates, meetings—something he would need dearly in some time. Qui-Gon thought about returning it now, before the Irinian leader realized it was gone, but was quickly distracted by the small pouch that he had set on the table.

Whatever lay within the folds of the brown fabric was smooth and light, and made a small thumping sound when he placed it onto the wooden table. He was almost tempted to look inside himself but thought better of it. What ever it was, the boy had clearly specified that it could only be opened by one person and one person only.

Qui-Gon hoped it would brighten up his Padawan's day if it could. He was not doing an adequate enough job himself.

Obi-Wan, he remembered, and placed the small bag back onto the table and walked over to the unmoving figure. He smiled slightly as he saw the covers thrown back to the edge of the bed with only a sheet to cover the slender frame but the smile quickly slid away as he looked at the young boy's face.

Brow furrowing in concern, he fell to his knees beside the bed as he stared surprised at the wide-eyed apprentice.

'Obi-Wan?' He asked and placed a hand on the warm forehead. The youth seemed not to hear him, cerulean eyes fixated on something Qui-Gon could not see. Like a huge invisible landscape or world lay above him that was only for his eyes to delve into.

Qui-Gon checked their thread of a bond through the Force and was surprised to find Obi-Wan's half open to him. Whether it was intentionally or not, he did not know but he, nevertheless, entered into Obi-Wan's mind very slowly and carefully.

/Obi-Wan/ He searched through the thick haze that swirled around his mind now that was coming from Obi-Wan's. /Obi-Wan/ He asked again, trying to pull through the haze as one does when walking through water.

/Qui-Gon…/ The voice sounded so distant…so small he though it was only a trick in his mind—or lack thereof, but no, it was in fact Obi-Wan's voice sounding through the fog, looking for him with a great urgency.

/Padawan, I'm here. What is it/ He asked and suddenly felt himself being slowly pushed out. At first he resisted, confused at his Padawan's sudden strength but when he opened his eyes he realized that Obi-Wan wanted him out of his mind to speak with him.

"Padawan, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked quietly and it took him a moment to realize that tears were falling from those crystalline eyes that still remained turned inward. He had never seen Obi-Wan cry…he realized. He had seen the marks of it; the shallow look in those eyes that came in the aftermath of some grieving period, but he had never seen it so… manifestly. So…heart wrenching.

Slowly, oh so very slowly the teal eyes withdrew from the deep fog that clouded his mind and turned to recognize the blue ones who were searching questioningly for them. His lips parted as if for the first time in years he had used this voice to speak of this specific desire of his heart. It was a voice so hoarse from misuse, the body did not know how to compensate for the thoughts that came through it. But the meaning, raspy and airy as it was, was spoken articulately enough that Qui-Gon dropped his hand from Obi-Wan's forehead and nearly winced from the harshness in the tone.

'This was a mistake. You could never understand.'

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such a long delay. Schoolwork, hurricanes and a small cold (perfect for the story, wouldn't you think?) . I'm really trying to finish Chapter Six, which will sadly be my last chapter, because of Nanowrimo (if any of you are familiar with it) and I won't have any time to spare for this story because of that. So Chapter Six will be coming soon, don't you worry. I wouldn't leave this story unfinished!

Now, this time, I actually have the time to reply back to you individually so…without ado…

Oh yes and chocolate and fluffy bunnies for everyone who reviewed and who is reading this! Thank you eternally!

K.Elessar

**mikayla**: bows thank you so much for your comment! Glad you are liking it so far!

**ultimateSUfan**: Aww, thank you Ultimate! Your comment really brightened up my day. It makes me very happy to know that you are enjoying this story!

**Eternity's Angel of Mercy**: Wow, thank you, thank you!

**Laura of Maychoria**: They'll have this talk…don't you worry one bit. Thank you May! A compliment from you is high praise:)

**Ducky**: Thank you, Ducky! I love your name, by the way. Ha ha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the last. I love writing dialogue between Obi and Qui, and their interactions are always so…Jedi'ish with their own attitudes. :D

**Masterarcher**: Impatient, aren't we? Hee hee. Well I'm hoping this quenched your impatience thirst. ;) Thanks a bunch for the comment! It got me going!

**The Dancing Cavalier**: Aww, you always know how to make my day with your encouraging comments. You ought to get a reward for best reviewer because you really make us writers want to write, write, write! Thank you!

**Qui's Padawan**: I know, aren't Obi and Qui just the sweetest when they're together? The best characters for some good ol' mush in my opinion. Glad you're liking it so far!

**Nelarun**: My little friend, thank you for reviewing again:)

**SFGrl**: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**Out Of Phase**: Warm fuzzies are wonderful, aren't they? I don't think there were any in this chapter but we'll see about the next one, won't we?…


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: On the bottom_

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

All time had stopped.

Obi-Wan shut his mouth tightly, mind racing and heart thumping loudly in the silence. What have I said? He thought miserably, not daring to seek Qui-Gon's reaction. He could not bear to see the hurt or confusion on his face that he felt throbbing just as steadily over their bond. He only peeked in for a second before bolstering up his shields and hiding away his face.

He wanted to apologize. Oh, how he yearned to just as the words slipped from his mouth. The same impulsiveness was digging him a hole deeper and deeper every time he did it.

"What do you mean, Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan nearly screamed. How could he be so calm and justifying when Obi-Wan had just blurted out everything.

What do I say? He thought miserably. Do I dare answer his question or blame it on the sickness? Do I need to keep locking myself up in this hole and repeating the same misfortunes over and over again, making Qui-Gon disappointed all the while, or do I need to reach out? Will he help me out?

"It was a mistake," He whispered, wishing the words were not rolling off his tongue. Qui-Gon opened his mouth but Obi-Wan quickly cut in. "Everything was a mistake."

"What was a mistake, Padawan?" He asked quietly, making Obi-Wan wince. Qui-Gon's brow knotted, thinking he had hurt him in someway. "Obi-Wan?"

"I don't know if I explained myself you would understand." Qui-Gon grasped one of his Padawan's cool hands and stared intensely into the closed eyes.

"Should I tell you what I know already, young one?" He asked gently and was surprised to see Obi-Wan nod slowly.

"Yes," His voice was a mere whisper, knowing it would crack with emotion if he allowed it to rise any higher.

Qui-Gon took a moment of silence to steady himself, allowing his emotions to flow over their bond easily. If Obi-Wan would not believe him from listening, then he would believe him from feeling.

"I know that you think I don't trust you. No, Obi-Wan let me finish." Qui-Gon placed a gentle hand on the boy's forehead and he nodded in compliance. "I know," He continued. "That you thought this entire mission was a failure because of what has happened to you, and because of this, you think you've failed me in a way."

"No, don't you see," Obi-Wan said, the ferocity in his voice stopping Qui-Gon dead. "It was a mistake. My mistake alone."

"I can't allow you to believe that, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon interrupted gently. "It was my duty as a Master to know that you were sick. I should have been more perceptive and listened to what my instincts were telling me, but I did not and for that, I am very sorry, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan was silent, blue eyes pulling themselves inwards to some cold pain. Qui-Gon could feel the agony ripping through him, like a viro-blade twisting his heart into nothing more than a puddle of former self. He wanted to help. He wanted to reach out and draw this blade out of his Padawan's heart but unless Obi-Wan explained to him what was wrong--what was really wrong other than what he already knew, he could not see a way out of this constantly pattern of trepidation and tears.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" He reached out to place a hand on the quivering shoulder but the youth dodged aside. "Obi-Wan?"

"No," He said strongly, turning his stormy blue eyes from his blanket. "I need you to listen, Master. Just to listen."

There was a prolonged silence; each of them staring with a measured intensity. Obi-Wan's eyes were filled with a silent desperation, prodding Qui-Gon's own that were glazed with regret.

"Of course," he said quietly, sitting back slowly so that Obi-Wan could right himself. The Padawan did it with tedious movements, as if all strength was purged from his limbs and was making one final attempt at regaining some ground. Qui-Gon reached out to show him that he did not need to worry, but the shields were still bolstered up tightly. No specific emotion shone through except that of vague desperation.

How could he have not seen this earlier? He was neglecting this young boy just as he had done before. What was wrong with him that he couldn't see the obvious right in front of his eyes or shouted--or lack of--into his ears. The signs were all around him but for some reason, he had chosen to remember oblivious of them.

Chosen? No, not this time, he countered. He did not choose to ignore Obi-Wan or even think of the possibility. This time he was not waiting to be betrayed or hurt. This time he had been caught up in a

Obi-Wan pulled in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second to pull himself together. The scars of tears still burned the pale skin, making his already young face look even younger.

"Master," his voice cracked. Hurriedly he cleared it before Qui-Gon could say anything. "Some time has passed since Melida/Daan and I don't think I have been…honest with you about it. There are some things I have left unsaid to you that I think it would be best that you hear and I say."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon could not help but interrupt. "There is no reason to be formal with me. What ever you want to say, I will listen."

Obi-Wan's heart tightened as he heard the caring tone in Qui-Gon's voice. The man was too good to him. He did not deserve such a caring master.

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry—"

"Obi-Wan, please, don't feel that you have to apologize. I am not here to judge you. I am here as your friend and mentor, ready to listen to anything you want to say." He gave Obi-Wan a stare that turned his own stomach—not from the look but from what that stare saw. "Do I not have your confidences?"

Obi-Wan began to shake his head but Qui-Gon raised a hand.

"You do not need to hide the truth," He said gently and he watched as the boy's face fell into shame.

"I don't mean to," He murmured, turning his shameful eyes away to his tightly clasped hands. They were beginning to turn white from his thudding anxiety. His voice was a mere whisper when he spoke again; "I am afraid of what you would say."

"Is this why you didn't tell me that you weren't feeling well? Did you think I would be ashamed of you and send you back to the Temple? Were you ashamed that you were not strong enough to fight this to be the perfect padawan that you think I want you to be?"

Obi-Wan could do nothing more than nod. Fresh tears begun to press against his eyes, so hard that he had to close them shut to stop them from falling. _I've disappointed him_, he lamented. _A blind man could see the displeasure in his voice._

For what seemed like eternities, silence soaked the room. Obi-Wan's tears leaked through their barriers and came as fresh wounds on the marks from before. He dared not open his eyes though, in fear of what Qui-Gon looked like. He lightly peaked in at their bond but Qui-Gon was keeping his thoughts shut to himself. Trepidation twisted his stomach in a knot.

He longed, oh how he longed to take back his words, to take back everything that had happened. He yearned to go back to that fateful day when he stood beside Qui-Gon on Melida/Daan. He was no longer a Jedi but ready to return to a captive Temple and beg them to take him back.

He could have stayed on Melida/Daan. He could have helped Nield rebuild the planet he fought so hard to win peace over. It would have been easy to stay, but, for reasons unknown, it did not feel right. Qui-Gon had known it was not the life he was destined to have and that was why he took him back to the Temple and finally back as an apprentice.

If it was his destiny, why could he not claim it? Why did he feel such a need to strive for placement?

/It is the way I've made you feel. / Obi-Wan started at the sad voice in his head. /It is how you were raised and what you have been trained to do. Our purpose is to serve and nothing else. / Qui-Gon sighed aloud and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's.

"But it's not your duty to me. Obi-Wan, please open your eyes."

The countenance that he saw shocked him though. Instead of wrinkles of agitation and anger, there was only a clear gaze of pain. Shadows flocked behind the green eyes, growing darker as he looked into them. The haggard face was not like the strong one he had been so accustomed to seeing. This one was open, personal and honest.

"I need you to understand something for me, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's voice flitted with pain. "If you cannot understand that I trust you I need you to believe this."

He pulled Obi-Wan's hands apart and held them tightly between his own, locking his gaze with Obi-Wan's shaky one.

"You are the most important thing to me Obi-Wan. If I had not met you those few years ago, I do not know if I would be here today. I was spent, Obi-Wan, when we met; ready to throw my life away to the only one that I knew how to do. Xanatos' betrayal hurt so much back then, it consumed me. Yet, I was lucky that day when our paths met." He smiled sadly as Obi-Wan's eyes filled with tears again. "Yes, I know, Jedi do not believe in luck but it must have been the will of the Force that brought us together on Bandomeer."

"Even when you left, Obi-Wan, I did not forget you. I could not forget you, for you had taught me so much. It was not that I was forever cursed and no one would accept me as a Master again. You had showed me, through your strength, that I could be as strong as you could. You taught me how to be human again, how to teach, how to love again." He paused for now Obi-Wan was nearly sobbing. "Which is what I want you to know, Padawan. _My_ Padawan is that I love you. You are the son I never had."

With a sudden force, Obi-Wan threw himself into Qui-Gon's arms. "I know, Master," he sobbed. "I've just been to blind to it all. I love you too. I love you too."

Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around the quivering figure, surprised but unashamed to feel wetness sliding down his own cheeks. It was then that he felt Obi-Wan open up; their bond throbbing with a torrent of emotions. It was nearly overwhelming, yet most of the pent up emotions disappeared as soon as Obi-Wan let them go. Relief and love pushed them out like an embedded splinter. He saw the struggle, the worry, the doubt, the pain Obi-Wan had gone through in the past months, feeling as much relief as Obi-Wan as they were eradicated.

"Master?" Obi-Wan's muffled voice sounded below his chin.

He pulled away gently to stare into the cerulean eyes, now clear of any pain; like a rainstorm during the night hours, when finally brushed aside by some stray wind, a pallet of clear, sparkling stars would shine against a black drop back. It was a look Qui-Gon had not seen in the boy's eyes...ever for that matter. There were no feelings of worry or anxiety or self-rebuke. It was the clear, innocent boy that finally brought himself out of his hole of desperation to meet him.

"Yes, my Padawan."

"Thank you," He spoke louder as the feelings mounted. "Thank you for everything."

"No, young one, thank you for everything."

There was a moment of silence before Obi-Wan whispered, more to himself than Qui-Gon. "Things will all right now, won't they?"

Their eyes locked together. Qui-Gon pressed his forehead to the boy's and spoke;

"As long as you are by my side, I will be. I will be."

And, for the first time, they both believed it was true.

(The End)

* * *

_A/N: I am so, so, so terribly sorry this was a month—no, nearly two months delayed. Real life was just in havoc and **NaNoWriMo** was my primary objective last month. I won, though. 50,000 words in one month was the competition and I did it. Hooray:)_

_Thank you everyone so much for your wonderful, wonderful reviews and support. I could not have finished without many of you. Your comments gave me the incentive I needed to actually finish something:)_

_I know there's this 'Review Reply' now but I would rather place the responses on the bottom as usual._

_I'm going to have a sort epilogue soon for when Obi-Wan opens the present from the little boy. So one more chapter to come yet! (and this time it won't be 3 months away!)_

_Thank you all again and May the Force Be With You!_

_Kind Regards,_

_K.Elessar_

* * *

**ultimateSUfan**: Just one more chapter! I don't want to spoil you too much. :) Thank you for you comment, it got me motivated!

**Masterarcher**: Hurrying as fast as I can, I am! Hee hee. Sorry this was so delayed. I'm glad your patience lasted this time! ;) Thanks for the review so much!

**Out Of Phase**: Glad you loved the little boy. He was actually very fun to write about. Very cute. Thanks!

**The Dancing Cavalier: **Thanks! It doesn't come easily to me to keep the characters in character but I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job. Thank you very, very much!

**Nelarun**: Hee hee, "midget." Well you'll just be my little friend still. :) Thanks for reviewing this chapter! Hope you liked this one, and just one more to go!

**SFGrl**: We're so very close to finishing it's almost….unbearable. :) Thanks for the motivation!

**Laura of Maychoria: **I loved writing about the little boy too! I hope I clarified the last line! Thank you!

**Siarah:** Thank you, thank you! Hope you enjoyed this one as well!

**Mikayla: **Thank you for begging! It really got me motivated again, so thank you very much! I hope his fulfilled your begging needs!

**Wyndmir:** I feel honored when anyone puts me on their update. So thank you very much!

**i luv ewansmile: **Obi-Wan really needs to stop being so hard on himself, I agree. Hopefully this chapter worked out everything. :) Thanks for the comment!

**RavennBeastboy: **Updated! Thanks a bunch!

**Alone Dreaming: **Here is your ending (well perhaps not the_final_ ending but close)! The _real_ ending will be up soon! No worries!

* * *


	7. Epilogue

_Hey all! Once again, my deepest apologies for such a delayed chapter. I must be honest, I did not know what was in the gift anymore than Obi-Wan so it took me quite some time…quite a long time to figure out what was in there. I hope it's not **too** corny neither **too** unexpected. Please, read on!_

* * *

**Epilogue:**

"Should I open it now, Master?" Obi-Wan began to swing his legs over the edge of the bed but Qui-Gon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get it for you," He said gently and swiftly grabbed the medium package that still lay in the middle of the table from the night before. He gazed curiously at the silvery parcel, pausing for a moment before handing it to an anxious Obi-Wan.

"Thank you," the boy said, grabbing it with his pale hands that, Qui-Gon noted gladly, were already beginning to have their strong grip again. Maybe in a few days, he would take his apprentice out to spar again. He smiled at the thought. Yes, that would be wonderful.

He sat next to Obi-Wan on the sleep couch and watched the boy begin to tear off the corner of the paper. Yet, suddenly, he paused all movement and turned his young face to Qui-Gon's.

"What do you think is under here?" He asked abruptly, throwing Qui-Gon off guard. Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows and shrugged slightly.

"I haven't the faintest idea."

"Hmmm." Obi-Wan started carefully at the package and placed it in his lap. "Yet it is meant to be open, right?"

"The boy did tell me it was for you. He did not tell me when you needed to open it." He searched Obi-Wan's face. "Is there something wrong, young one?"

"No," He said softly, thinking for the right words to say. "It's just….the surprise will be gone, in a moment and I'll never get it back until something else unexpected appears. I…" He looked back to Qui-Gon, his eyes softening. "I wish it would last forever."

Qui-Gon placed an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, whispering;

"If it lasted forever then there would be no more chances to be surprised. You would never understand the feeling of being surprised anymore and it would be lost to you. There are times when you must give up the old in replacement of the new. It is not bad, only natural. If the old lasted forever, there would be no new." He pulled back gently to stare at Obi-Wan. "There would be no more surprises," He finished softly.

Obi-Wan felt his heart tremble and he held onto Qui-Gon tighter.

"Then I should open it?" He whispered, fingering the paper.

"You should."

Suddenly Obi-Wan began to chuckle, making Qui-Gon's chest shake until he echoed it. It sounded so good to hear him laugh again. He could not remember how long ago it was.

"What's so funny?" He tugged with his free hand on Obi-Wan's short braid, newly woven only a few months ago.

"What if it's anymore of that vile substance they call food around here?"

"Then you will eat every bit of it and tell the young boy that you loved it all." Qui-Gon chuckled at Obi-Wan's groan but he, nonetheless, began to peel back the paper.

The silver paper fell to the ground with a soft patter, breaking the sudden silence that had set in. Obi-Wan's eyes filled with unexpected tears at the sight.

In his hands lay a new scarf with the words "Guardian" inscribed on the fabric.

Raising the soft material to his cheek, knew he would never forget Irid for a very, very long time.

Everything would be right from now on.

The End? No it was just the beginning.

* * *

_Thank you very much again! Too all my readers! I hope you enjoyed this tale as much as I did! Thank you so much for your encouragement and everlasting inspiration._

_Many Regards,_

_K.Elessar_


End file.
